Chatsuchi
Chatsuchi (茶土, Chatsuchi) is a young but prodigious talent of Iwagakure, who is renown as one of their foremost warriors particularly following the death of Ōnoki. Being one of the select few to inherit the Dust Release Kekkei Tōta, Chatsuchi demonstrates excellent caliber as a warrior and leader of Iwagakure's militant might. Her prowess with the Dust Release has lead her to gain the name: Dusty Chatsuchi (埃っぽい茶土, Hokorippoi Chatsuchi), whereas her skills within Earth Release exclusively have provided her with the name Chatsuchi of One Thousand Forms (千形の茶土, Senyō no Chatsuchi) considering her mastery over its state. Chatsuchi is also, fittingly, a tea brewer within her spare time, owning a rather popular tea brewery within the centre of Iwagakure. Furthermore, her renown has given her membership among the Wakusei, though she keeps this as a secondary affiliation at best. Background Chatsuchi is a young woman who grew in an average family of Shinobi within Iwagakure. She was born a considerable period of time prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War, and when it began, Chatsuchi was one of the many young Genin who were left behind within the village. Yet from her small, safe haven, she could hear, smell, visualize the effects of the war. She was, quite evidently, shocked. Chatsuchi was brought up around people with smiling faces, gladly accepting the tea from her store and lived in a world where she thought people were in peace. But she realized that her view was naive - not only that, it was wrong. Chatsuchi believed an entirely new lease of life when the war ended, and vowed to become strong enough to stop anyone from committing such horrible deeds, something which impressed her parents greatly. Chatsuchi's tenure at the academy was short, but sweet. She entered the academy as a prodigy at nine years of age, and excelled within her two years at the academy, completely understanding the mechanics regarding Shinobi combat as a whole. Her prowess was caught by , who wished to further this talent in order to compensate for his inevitable death due to old age and fatigue following the war. Ōnoki's primary duty in teaching Chatsuchi was the coveted something which, unlike the other , he passed onto a few select students loyal to Iwagakure, as a means to ensure that the secrets do not die after the death of a single individual. Chatsuchi then proceeded to learn under and his strongest soldiers: , and . The majority of her teachings were in , particularly her control over and its intricacies prior to obtaining the theoretical components of . It took a considerable period of time: three years in fact. However, in these three years, Chatsuchi gained a considerable amount of understanding in elemental natures, surpassing conventional -ranked quite easily. Finally, Ōnoki allowed her to grasp the theoretical components of Dust Release. It was a difficult prospect, combining all of her natures in an exact ratio to produce a specific effect that could potentially destroy her entire being. The process itself was supervised extensively by Ōnoki, who ensured that she started off with utilizing two elements in tandem with one another prior to attempting to form the actual "dust" of the Dust Release. This in itself used up another six months of her time, at which she was finally able to, successfully, form an extremely small sphere of "dust"...prior to it exploding in her face, leaving numerous smaller scars across it. Ōnoki, in comedic laughter, caused Chatsuchi to scowl and temporarily abandon her training. However, following Ōnoki retelling his own experiences with the Dust Release, Chatsuchi gained a new resolve and continued her training. Its initial foundations took her approximately five years to master - a considerable feat - and the numerous geometrical shapes used to contain the said energy took her another three years to master. In a twist of cosmic irony, Iwagakure was immediately placed under a terrorist attack following the completion of her "official" training within the techniques in the Dust Release, allowing Chatsuchi to demonstrate her skills. Chatsuchi, now nineteen years of age and an official took charge of the small battalion that was sent to suppress the terrorists. With a display of skill that surpassed her comrades, Chatsuchi utilizes her multiple elemental affinities with great prowess, and manipulated the terrain to block out the terrorists. Then, in order to prove her newfound strength, Chatsuchi utilized the fabled technique: Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique. However, it was only used as a means of intimidation, for Chatsuchi did not want to bear any lives on her conscience. In using the technique, Chatsuchi forced the terrorists to run away in sheer fear of the destructive potential being directly used against them. After all, following the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Dust Release became an extremely coveted, and feared, form of combat due to the destruction it caused. As a direct consequence of this event also, Chatsuchi gained both of her monikers, for the skills demonstrated within this battle were exemplary beyond belief. It is believed that only a few years later she would be officially promoted to status, and a small while later Wakusei would approach her and offer her a position within their ranks, which she accepted as she was drunk. Although, she doesn't exactly regret the decision. Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Sensory Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Dust Release Bukijutsu Taijutsu Intellect Stats Trivia Quotes Category:Female Category:Iwagakure Category:Wakusei